


The Little Cactus

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and some cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Mina asks Jihyo to babysit her cactus for a bit. Can she handle it?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Little Cactus

**Author's Note:**

> For the coolest chick aka Miss Ke! Love ya!

"You're doing great. Don't worry." Mina spoke softly as she stared closely at her miniature cactus that was sitting on her desk. She admired it a lot as she placed her palms against her cheeks while watching her cactus just sit there. Jihyo couldn't help but overhear the conversation that was happening in one of her member's room. She obliged to her curiosity and looked inside the room to see what was going on.

"Hey, Mina! Who you talking to?"

Mina turned around and gave her a bright smile before showing off her little plant. "My cactus!"

Jihyo stared at her as is if she had two heads and blinked slowly at her. "Y-your cactus? Why?"

"I'm encouraging him to grow! He needs all the motivation he could get." She nodded with determination. Jihyo's heart fluttered from her cuteness, going along with everything that she said. 

"Well that makes sense. I'm sure you're doing a great job at it!"

"Thanks." She let out a soft giggle. "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm going to be a bit busy today. Can you look after him for me please?"

"You want me...to look after your cactus?"

"It would mean a lot to me if you could." She jutted out her lip and gave her a pair puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't resist.

"O-of course!" She took her cactus off her hands. "You can count on me!"

"Thanks, Jihyo! You're the best!" She said before patting her shoulder and skipping out of the room.

Jihyo watched her leave before looking back at the cactus, letting out a soft sigh. 

"I guess it's just you and me, buddy. I suppose you're not really into belly rubs, huh?"

\---  
Every now and then, Jihyo would walk into Mina's room to make sure the cactus was okay. She would talk to it for a bit before realizing how crazy she sounded. She didn't know why the cactus needed to be under such strict supervision but Mina asked then so be it. 

After a few hours, Jihyo went to go check the cactus one more time but once she got to Mina's room, her heart did the biggest flip. The cactus was missing. She freaked out instantly as she started to search all around the room, throwing the pillows and blankets to the side but there was no luck. She sat on the floor and whined after giving up on her investigation.

"Ugh, this is a disaster."

Conventionally, one of her members, Tzuyu, walked in with a bowl of snacks to see if everything was okay. "What's up with you?"

"The cactus! The cactus is gone, Tzuyu!"

"You're gonna need to make a lot more sense than that."

"Mina asked me to look after her cactus but when I came in, it disappeared!"

"Devastating." She said deadpanned as she threw a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Can you just help me out, please!"

"You want me to help you find a missing cactus? As if it grew some damn legs and ran off."

"Listen at this point, anything is possible. Now can you help me out here?"

Tzuyu let a groan. "Fine."

\---  
For at least half an hour, the girls searched from each corner of the dorm to find the plant. They checked in every room that there was, looking inside the cabinets to see that maybe that the cactus somehow ended up in there, but sadly no luck.

"You found it yet?" Jihyo asked as she met up with Tzuyu again in the hallway.

"Naw. Sorry, Ji."

"Great. Mina is gonna be so upset."

"Just be honest with her. You did your best and it's not like you wanted to lose it."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Tzuyu." Jihyo said with a slight grin.

"No problem. Good luck."

Tzuyu walked back to her room as Jihyo waited for Mina to come back home. She practiced how she was going to explain everything to her in the living room, as she paced back and forth in the living room. She was so nervous but she knew she had to tell her. She prepared herself until the ballerina finally arrived. When Jihyo finally saw her, she became surprised instantly at what she saw. The cactus was in her hands.

"Y-your cactus!" She pointed at it as she walked up to her quickly.

"Oh yeah! I took him for a walk!"

"A-A walk...of course." She let out a sigh of relief as Mina looked at her worringly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sorry. I just walked into your room last time and he wasn't there so I got scared that he went missing."

"Aw, Ji. I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was done with my errands much earlier, but thank you so much for being so caring to him."

"I mean anything for you, Mina." Jihyo said as her lips curled softly into a smile.

"You know what...would you like to co-parent the little guy with me?"

"O-oh wow...y-you really mean that? I mean it's a big deal, after all..." She said as rubbed the back of her timidly.

"I trust you, Jihyo...I really do."

"Then I'd love to." She said to seal the agreement.

"Thanks! I really mean it when I say you're the best." She beamed as she leaned in to place a small kiss on her cheek. Jihyo's face goes completely red as she feels it burn up from the softness of her lips.

Mina finally pulls away and lets out a small giggle, skipping away back to her room.

Afterwards, Tzuyu walked in to ask for the update on her leader's situation. "Hey. Did everything work out?"

"Yup." She looked at her and sighed in content. "I'm even a cactus mom now."

"....I really need to move out."


End file.
